Lunar Shadow: A MechQuest Fanfic
by KDOuryuu
Summary: Join Gear Clockwork, a renegade and new Mech Pilot, on a quest to rid the Lore system of the ShadowScythe threat. Updated on a "Whenever the hell I feel like it," basis, or "Whenever I have time."
1. Prologue

* * *

**A/N: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own MechQuest, Warlic, GEARS University, or any other Artix Entertainment symbols, titles, or-- forget it, you know what I mean. The only one I own is Gear.**

* * *

**Prologue:**

**A Second Start**

The streetlamp flickered slightly, casting an eerie glow on the two figures in the alley. The first, a tall man, dressed in a trench coat and hat, and an apparent hump on his back. The second, a young boy, no more than seventeen years of age, at the least, with black, dishelved hair--some people would call it crazy-- and dark brown eyes. He wore a mech pilot's usual uniform, despite the self-designed emblem on his right shoulder: A black dragon coiled around a red and silver shield. This was Gear Clockwork: Fighter, dealer, and potential disaster. The two seemed to be discussing some kind of business, despite the dank surroundings.

"How much will you give me for these?" Trench coat asked, handing over a few scrap parts left over from ShadowScythe mechs. The man was a parts dealer, and, shall we say, did not come by them honestly.

"Is this all you have?" Gear asked, frowning at the limited supplies on the ground in front of him. "The only decent equipment you have here are the Shadow ICBMs or the Shadow Napalms. You could've at least tried." He added, tossing a Shadow Ray aside, and grinning as he heard the metal casing crack.

"You punk!" Trench coat shouted, bringing a ham-sized fist up in an awkward left hook.

"Hmm. And, the funny thing is, you think you can win." Gear muttered, grabbing trench coat's left arm in his right hand, and using his left hand to grab him by the throat. "Maybe next time, you'll learn not to waste my time." Gear said, growling as he flipped the larger man into a nearby wall, laughing to himself as he heard a bone snap. "I will take the Napalms and ICBMs, though. I might find a buyer for them somewhere."

Gear started, nearly jumping ten feet in the air as he heard footsteps behind him. "Congratulations, Gear Clockwork." A voice said, and Gear could hear hands clapping. "The SPD has been after that arms dealer for weeks now. There seems to be a warrant out for you, as well. Tell me, have you heard of a school known as GEARS University?"

"Who are you, and, what is it that you want from me?" Gear asked, not quite able to make out the form of the man in the shadows.

"Gear, tell me something: Do you want to be a wanted man for the rest of your life? Or, do you want a chance to set things right?"

"I want to make up for the things I've done." Gear said, letting his gaze drop to the ground.

"I know you do, my child. Now, I think it's time that I answered your questions. My name is Warlic, and, I want you to get on the next shuttle to GEARS University."

* * *

**A/N: I will be accepting additional characters. Use the following format in a review, and, I'll let you know.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Mech:**

**Mech Description: (If it's a mech that YOU created. We all know what the others look like.)**

**Handheld Weapon:**

**AI: (Yes, AI's will be coming into play soon. Not MQ, but this story.)**

**Also, a question for you guys: I'm creating a mech, and I've got the artwork down, ready to be turned into a description. But, I'm torn on the name: Harbringer or Dreadnaught? Vote, vote now!**


	2. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

**A/N: This chapter goes into a little more detail about Gear's past. Next chapter: New mechs, new allies.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: **

**When in Doubt... Blame it on Worsh**

_"Gear, take the left flank." Field Commander Schaeffer ordered over the com link. "And, if you find anyone foolish enough to stand in your way... Get rid of them." The com crackled, beeped twice, and died, leaving Gear with the haunting orders he had just received. He moved the mech through the crumbling buildings of the city, and his sensors picked up three heat signatures nearby._

_"I know you're there. There's no point in hiding." Gear said over the mechs PA. "You can't stand against the rebellion." He added, seeing a family -- A man, a woman, and their daughter, he guessed -- huddling behind a fallen piece of mortar, steel, and concrete._

_"You rebels will never get away with this." The father said, rising to his full height, yet still small in comparison. "You and that Slugwrath character will never take over, as long as the people are still willing to fight!"_

_"Well, I guess that we'll just have to break that fighting spirit, won't we?" Gear asked, bringing his weapons to level. "Now, you'll see what happens to those who stand in our way!" He added, firing._

* * *

Gear sat up in the bed, panting as he woke from the nightmare. "I've kept those memories buried for years... Why are they coming back to haunt me now?" He thought to himself, walking towards the bridge. "What are those things?" He asked himself, seeing several small, purple creatures in the ship's energy wake.

"They're called fairies." Sys-Zero said, striding up to the bridge himself. "People say that they're good luck, like dolphins during the sea-faring era." The captain said, sitting down. "What I want to know," he said, looking Gear in the face, "is why a student is wandering around my bridge at three AM."

"With all due respect, sir, that's really no concern of yours." Gear answered, turning to go back to bed, when an ear-splitting screech stopped him. "What's wrong now?!" He shouted to the captain.

"Proximity alert." Sys-Zero answered, flipping a series of switches, and a three-dimensional map of the surrounding area appeared in front of them. "Looks like it's nothing more than an asteroid field." Sys-Zero said, rubbing his chin.

Gear, however, glared at the map in frustration. "No. Get everyone with a mech and combat experience into the launch bay. I'll take the ship's controls." He said, running to the pilot's seat.

"What are you--?" Sys-Zero started to say, but Gear cut him off.

"I know what I'm doing!" Gear said, killing the engine and letting the shuttle drift. "Now, get every pilot we have into the mech hangar, and tell them to be ready."

"Alright, then." Sys-Zero said, walking to the student quarters, and still having no idea what was going on.

One frenzied, out of control, train wreck with flaming moglins jumping out of windows later, most of the students were gathered in the hangar.

"Everyone, listen to me. We almost flew straight into a ShadowScythe ambush. They're using the asteroid field as cover, so take those out, first. Now, Captain, if you would take two steps back." Gear said, and Sys-Zero complied, still confused about the whole situation. "Now, the key to victory is the element of surprise. Surprise!" He added, opening the hangar doors, and letting the mechs -- thankfully with their pilots in them -- into free space.

"You mother fragger!" Several of them said over their com relays.

"Well, that could have gone better." Gear, Worsh, Sys-Zero, and Warlic said together, looking at the gaping hole in what used to be Warlic's office.

"Now, does anyone want to tell me who was piloting that flaming piece of wreckage formerly known as a shuttle?" Warlic asked, looking from Worsh, to Sys-Zero, to Gear.

"Um... He did it!" Sys-Zero and Gear shouted, turning to run.

"Wait!" Warlic shouted, stopping the two in their tracks. "Sys-Zero, you have a mission. And, Gear, I have something to show you."


	3. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

A/N: Get ready people, we're about to go nuts. Alex makes his appearance, and Antonio Banderas is put to shame. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**With Apologies to Antonio Banderas**

"Whoa…" Gear said, stepping off of the elevator that Warlic had led him into. He looked around, seeing dozens, if not hundreds, of people in work gear or lab coats, running diagnostics on the mech that was braced against the wall.

The mech itself was truly a titan. The main body of the mech was tan, with teal streaks, forming the Omega symbol on the shoulders, knees, and forearms of the mech. Twin downward facing wings erupted from the mech's shoulders, and ended just above the knees. The head itself, in Gear's opinion, looked a little deformed. In all actuality, it looked like the mech's head was carved out of a square block of steel. Most of the head had kept the boxy shape, but the chin jutted out, nearly meeting the armor at the base of the neck. A single curved, black horn emerged from the mech's forehead and held a small laser on either side.

"This thing is incredible!" Gear shouted, turning to Warlic. "But, why are you showing me this?" He added, gesturing toward the mech.

"Because, Gear, YOU are the pilot." Warlic said, putting a hand on Gear's shoulder.

"I'm what?!" Gear shouted again, his eyes bulging, before he fainted and fell to the floor.

"Quick, someone tie him up so we can get him into the cockpit."

"Yes, sir."

"Gear, wake up." A female voice said, and Gear stood, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ugh. What happened to me?" Gear asked, not expecting a reply.

"You found out that you were the pilot of the Omega, and passed out."

"What the-- Who said that?" Gear asked, looking around.

"That was me, cap." The holographic AI said, stepping into view. If it weren't for the blue-green tinge, she could have easily passed as human. The AI, Corona, looked like a regular GEARS student, from Gear's point of view. She had short, white hair, silver eyes, dark skin, and wore what looked like a pure black version of the teacher's uniform, minus the shoulder plates.

"Uh, that's great, but, who are you?" Gear asked, still dumbstruck from the knot on the back of his head.

"I'm Corona, the Omega's AI." Corona said, yawning. "Now, should we get to work?"

"What do you mean?" Gear asked stupidly.

"Oh, right, you were KO'ed. Yeah, we have to find someone named Alex Stargazer, and bring him back to GEARS." Corona said, waving a hand. "Warlic didn't say what for, though." She added.

"Launching sequence in three…" The Launch Officer said. She didn't get a chance to finish the countdown. The Omega had already taken off taken out a chunk of the left wing of GEARS U.

"So, Corona, do you have any idea where this guy is?" Gear asked, landing the Omega outside Tek's shop.

"He's supposed to be somewhere in the city." Corona said, opening the hatch in the Omega's back. "I'll take the Omega inside." She said, somehow triggering the lift outside Tek's.

"Alright, time to start with the single most populated place in town." Gear said, running to the east side of town.

Gear cursed himself, for even thinking of such a stupid idea in the first place. "Not even a picture to go on." He muttered. He shoved his way between stopped cars, and kept tapping on windows. "Are you Alexander Stargazer?" He asked the driver, a balding man in his fifties.

"No."

It went on like this for a while. Eventually…

"Are you Alexander Stargazer?"

"Yes."

"Really?" Gear asked, hopefully.

"No."

"You mother fragger! I'll kill you!"

* * *

"So, how did the search go?" Corona asked as Gear walked into Tek's.

"What do YOU think?" Gear asked, fuming.

"Well, he IS a Star Captain. We should check there." Corona suggested.

"Let's go." Gear said, and Corona "jumped," into the insignia on his shoulder.

* * *

"Are you Alexander Stargazer?" Gear asked one of the Star Captains, and getting no response.

"Are you Alexander Stargazer?" Corona asked, appearing in front of Gear, and Alex turned, grinning.

"For you, baby, I could be anybody." Alex said, causing Gear to fall to the ground, laughing. "What, what did I do?" Alex asked, his tan skin paling, and his black "emo," hair went limp.

"That is, without a doubt, the WORST Antonio Banderas impression I have EVER heard." Gear said, holding his sides. "Now, come on, Dean Warlic needs us back at GEARS." He added, turning, with Alex on his heels.

* * *

"Dean Warlic. I've brought Alex Stargazer. Now, what is it that you need from us?" Gear asked, standing in front of Warlic.

"Thank you, Gear." Warlic said. "Now, can I trust you two to keep a secret?"

"Of course." Gear said, nodding.

"No problem!" Alex added, jumping up from where he had been sitting.

"Thank you, boys. Now, as you know, Sys-Zero has been gone on a mission for the last," Warlic paused, and looked at the clock on his wall, "three hours, and we have lost radar and radio contact. We believe that Sys-Zero has been captured by the ShadowScythe. I want you two to investigate his last known location: A town called Tibattleonia. If you find any survivors there, bring them back here."

"Time to take the fight to the ShadowScyte, eh?" Gear asked, cracking his neck.

"Wait, how many are we talking, here?" Alex asked, looking slightly nervous.

"Does that really matter? I know what you can do with a mech." Gear answered.

"How?" Alex asked again.

**Because I read Legend of the Stars.**

"What?"

**Just SHUT UP AND GO!**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Well, the fourth wall is in ruins, Alex and Gear have a mission, I came up with a name for my mech, and I'm reposting the sign-up sheet. All is well with the world.

Name:

Age:

Appearance:

Handheld weapon:

Mech:

Mech Description: (Only if it's a mech you created.)

**AI:**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yep, I'm back, and better than ever! Now that I've gotten everything sorted out, there's nothing stopping me from doing this. Except procrastination. Remember, "Procrastination makes Perfect."**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**"Oh my God, they Killed Kenny!"**

"Where is that fragger?" Gear muttered to himself, standing outside of GEARS and tapping on the hull of the shuttle impatiently.

"Alex said he'd meet up with us soon enough, Gear." Corona answered, her image flickering slightly, and static broke into her voice.

"Well, I'm done waiting." Gear said, and began searching the campus for Alex. He found him soon enough, flirting with a group of girls, all in different House uniforms.

"So, baby, how about you and I get together and we can--" Alex said, trying for a third time.

"Get away from me, you sick freak." A WolfBlade girl said, turning away from Alex and storming off, leaving Alex dumbstruck. He wasn't about to give up, though, and turned to a RuneHawk girl with her hair in a ponytail.

"So, how about we go somewhere private, and then…" Alex said, but Gear was behind him seconds later.

"I can hurt him for you." Gear said, looking to the girl.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm Veronica, by the way." Veronica said, and then looked at Alex. "So who are you guys, anyway?" She added, looking them over.

"My name is Gear Clockwork." Gear said. "And this perv," he added, pointing to Alex, "is Alexander Stargazer."

"So, what are you guys up to, anyway?" Veronica asked, looking first to Gear, who said nothing, to Alex, who, well… Screwed up.

"We're on a mission from Warlic, but we're not supposed to tell anyone, otherwise Gear will hurt me." Alex said, and then a look of realization crossed his face. "FRAG!"

"Sucks to be you." Veronica laughed, and then turned to Gear. "So, you need another teammate?" She asked, turning to laugh at Alex again.

"I'm not going to hurt you THIS TIME, Alex." Gear said, then turned to Veronica. "Seeing as how you already know, you might as well come with us." He added.

"Gear, are you sure this is a good idea?" Corona asked, low enough for only Gear the hear her. "I mean, can you deal with putting innocent lives on the line?"

"I have to Corona." Gear answered in a whisper, then, loud enough for his ragtag group to hear him. "Alright, we're leaving in a few minutes, so get everything together, then meet at the launch bay." Gear said

Minutes later, everyone had their mechs set in the launch bay, and the countdown procedures had started.

"Everyone ready?" Gear asked, checking his systems one more time.

"Ready." Alex and Veronica answered. It was then that Gear realized that he had never known his team's mechs. Alex's mech, the Zero, had an entirely blue body, with black lines traveling down the mech. The head was white, with yellow eyes, two small, golden horns, and what looked like a mouth guard. A triangular shield was mounted on the right arm of the Zero, and what looked like pulse laser was mounted on the left side of the mech's waist, and a thruster pack was mounted to its back. He noticed that Veronica was piloting a RuneHawk mech. Useful in different situations.

"Alright, let's go." Gear said as the mechs were lifted to the launch ramp. "Get ready, we're about to fly." He added, pulling a safety harness across his chest.

"What do you mean?" Veronica asked, pulling her own harness on for good measure.

"You ever seen the X-Men movies?" Alex asked, making sure he was locked down.

"Yeah, and?"

"Two words, bub." Alex said as the mechs were launched towards Tibattleonia.

"There's got to be a better way." Veronica said, after all of their mechs had "landed," in Tibattleonia.

"Alex, you have a Starship, right?" Gear asked.

"Yeah, that's right." Alex answered.

"We're using that next time." Gear said.

"Remind me why we didn't do that last time." Veronica said.

"Two reasons." Gear said. "One; we were already at the University, and two; that way is more fun."

"…"

"…"

**…**

"…What?"

**Can we get things back on track?**

"Sure."

**Thank you.**

"Alright, what happened to this place?" Alex asked, seeing the destroyed buildings, some of them still standing.

"It looks like seven tornadoes hit this place at once." Veronica added.

"I don't think so." Gear said, hearing metal crack and groan under his mech's foot. "ShadowScythe." He added, seeing a group of their mechs go by.

"Here? But, why?" Veronica asked, moving behind a fallen tower, as Gear and Alex did the same.

"Doesn't matter. Let's take 'em down." Alex said.

"For once, I agree with Alex." Gear said, starting to move his mech into a combat position.

"Got something on motion, Cap." Corona said, suddenly appearing on a control panel. "It doesn't have a ShadowScythe energy signature, though." She added, and a confused look passed across her face.

"Probably nothing." Gear said, not noticing the black cat mech moving between the buildings towards them.

"I just wish we had something to go on." Gear said, trying to keep a safe distance from the ShadowScythe as the followed them.

"Is that 'something to go on?'" Veronica asked, pointing to a creature in front of them.

The creature looked like a furry dinosaur out of Hell. The creature had green fur, miniscule black wings, and a head grossly out of proportion to the rest of it's body. The creature had a black, mechanical claw mounted to one arm, and when it roared, it created a shockwave that destroyed two of the ShadowScythe mechs.

"Barney?"

**No -- well, yes, Barney is a furry dinosaur out of Hell, but Barney… Never mind.**

"No way around it, we have to take this thing down. Ready?" Gear asked, and everyone took a fighting stance.

The Kaiju Scythe roared, and all three of the mechs were blown back at once. The creature growled, lumbering towards the group.

"Not today, ugly." Someone said, and a black, bipedal cat mech slashed across the Kaiju's back.

"Come on, something useful." Veronica said as the Mechronomicon began charging, and finally unleashed an ice ball that froze the Kaiju Scythe's claw.

"Alex, you ready?" Gear asked, and a wicked looking spiked energy blade formed out of the Omega symbol on his mech's right arm.

"Let's go!" Alex shouted as the shield on Zero's right arm did a 180, forming a sword.

"Take this, fragger!" Both of them shouted, slashing across the Kaiju Scythe, which exploded.

"Hey, what is that?" Veronica asked, pointing to a black box on the ground, once they were all out of their mechs.

"Looks like a recording." Gear said, picking it up. "We'll show it to Dean Warlic later." He added, then looked to the young 8 year old standing with them. "You're pretty tough for such a little guy. What's your name, anyway?" Gear asked.

"I'm Tom." He answered, and Gear at once noticed the cat-like features about him.

"Well, why not come back to GEARS with us? You'll be safer there."

"…Okay." Tom finally said, and the group started off for Soluna City.

"Dean Warlic, we're back." Gear said. Warlic looked up, obviously surprised by the two new additions to the group.

"Very good. Did you find anything in Tibattleonia?" He asked.

"Only this." Gear said, handing over the black box.

"Let's take a look at this, shall we?" Warlic said, starting the recording.

Gear and the others shuddered, seeing the ShadowScythe attack on the city.

"They -- They're monsters." Alex said, his hands clenching into fists, seeing the brutality of men, women, and children alike slaughtered by the ShadowScythe.

"And that is exactly why you must fight." Warlic said as the recording ended, and then looked to Gear, doubled over on the floor.

"Even if it costs me my life, I will destroy those monsters." Gear said, malice creeping into his voice.

* * *

**A/N: Well, well. Looks like I found a reason for Gear to stay in Soluna City. All that's left for us to do is to sit back and watch.**

**Oh, here's one of my original ideas from the Recording Scene:**

**Random Man #1: No! The ShadowScythe killed Kenny!**

**Random Man #2: Those fraggers!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter may contain material unsuitable for younger viewers. But, then again, who am I to stop you, right? Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**When You're Ebil**

Gear glared at the computer in front of him in frustration. He had been in his dorm for more than four hours now, and had yet to find any solid information about the energy signature that Corona had picked up earlier. It irritated him to no end that he had failed in a mission, and it had left a bitter taste in his mouth. Gear jumped as the computer beeped, and Corona opened the message almost instantly.

_Gear,_

_Meet in my office to discuss your mission._

_Dean Warlic_

Gear cringed. His instinct told him to expect the worst, and he was not looking forward to delivering a full report to Warlic on his own. Sighing, he closed the file and started toward Warlic's office.

"Sir, you wanted to see me?" Gear asked, stepping into Warlic's office, seeing the Dean already there.

"Gear, I know what you've been up to." Warlic said, turning to the obviously nervous pilot. "And, rest assured, I have noticed the energy signal as well as you have."

"Sir, I'd like to investigate." Gear said, standing straighter.

"Should I tell the others?" Warlic asked, obviously thinking something over.

"No. If it's nothing more than a glitch in the scanner, then there's no reason for everyone to go. That's why I'd like to go on my own." Gear answered.

"Hmm…" Warlic sighed, and looked to Gear. "I'll trust your judgment on this. Good luck."

"Are you sure we shouldn't have brought them with us?" Corona asked as she and Gear moved through a mountainous region. (HINT!) She had been like this for a while now, and, if an AI could, seemed to withdraw into herself. "I mean, I _really_ don't like this place." She added, seeming to shrink farther into herself.

"Oh, come on, Corona." Gear said, maneuvering the Omega into a better vantage point. "It's not like we're going to wander right into a --" Gear said, getting cut off in mid-sentence as a group of five Shadow Serpents dropped in a group around him. "Trap. Hah… Wonderful." He finished, then ducked the mech behind a large boulder as the cobra-like mechs fired, slicing off sections of armor.

"There's no use in hiding." An all-too-familiar voice said, breaking the temporary silence that filled the battlefield. "You, too, will soon fall to the ShadowScythe Armada. Soluna City and your friends will follow soon after.

"My friends are stronger than you think… Star Captain Sys-Zero." Gear answered, sending out a distress beacon. "Even if you defeat me, more will follow, and the ShadowScythe will be defeated."

"Well, well. We'll just have to see about that, won't we? Lord Valoth knows the limited power of you GEARS students, and it will only be a matter of time before your precious Soluna City falls. Attack!" Sys-Zero ordered, and the Shadow Serpents rolled forward, heading for the Omega.

"Corona, go back to GEARS and tell Warlic what's happening." Gear said, dodging the Serpents and destroying two of them with the chain gun that had emerged from the mech's left arm.

"What's going on? And, why are we up at four in the morning?" Veronica asked as the team walked into Dean Warlic's office.

"Everyone, you have a mission. Around midnight, Gear went out to investigate a strange energy signal. However, we have recently received a distress call from this location." Warlic said, and pulled up a holographic map of the area. "We are assuming that the beacon is coming from the Omega. This is a search and rescue operation. Good luck. And, since we can't have the main character go and die on us, I'd like to introduce two new additions to the group."

Two girls stepped forward, each offering their names.

"I'm Gal." One of them said. She looked to be around fifteen, with shoulder-length brown hair and fair skin. She wore jeans and a black shirt with the RuneHawk insignia, with "Mana Power," written beneath it.

"I'm Eara." The second one said. She seemed to be around 10 or so, and had short, brown hair and purple highlights.

"Well hello, nurse!" Alex said, striding up to Gal.

"Mind if I borrow this?" Gal asked Warlic, pulling a golf club seemingly out of nowhere.

"I'll be good." Alex said, quickly backing off.

**You see, children, that's the moral of the story. If people won't behave, threaten them with violence! Yay, Violence!**

"WHAT?!" The group shouted, looking towards the Author.

**All of you can shut up. The river I fell in today had sharp, jagged rocks in it.**

"Ouch."

**Yes. Now, let's get back on track.**

"That distress signal was coming from around here." Tom said as the group made their way through the mountains.

"We're getting close." Eara said, bringing up the rear in a two-legged, purple dragon mech.

"So, you finally showed up." Gear said over their com links. "Good. That makes it easier to destroy you all at once." He added laughing.

(Crazy evilization? Check. Impending epic showdown? Oh yes!)

"Wh--What's going on, here?" Alex shouted as two black mechs landed in front of the group. One, they couldn't identify. The other, on the other hand, they knew all to well.

"No way… No way, that's the Omega!" Veronica said, seeing Gear's mech in front of them. "But, what's with that color?" She added, seeing the black and red coloration.

"You seem like you've never seen a ShadowScythe mech before." Sys-Zero said, raising one arm on his "Delta." "You see, Gear has been… _persuaded _to fight for the ShadowScythe."

"What?!" Tom shouted, seething. "I thought we were supposed to be a team!"

"Hah. A team?" Gear asked, laughing. "Friendship, compassion… They're words, nothing more." He added.

"They're more than just words." Gal said, bringing her Newbatron's weapons to power. "And, if we have to fight the both of you to get you to remember that, we will."

(No, seriously. I went through a phase like this, and it took a good punch to the face from one of my friends to snap me out of it. Same concept here.)

"Alright, Alex and I will take down Sys-Zero." Veronica said. "The rest of you, focus on the Omega." She added.

"Let's go!" Tom said as he and Eara slashed across the Omega.

"Is that all you've got?" Gear asked, bringing the Omega's elbow down on Tom's mech's back.

"Not exactly." Gal said, letting a hail of bullets fly into the Omega.

"One more time, Tom." Eara said, and the two slashed at the Omega again, this time toppling the titan. (Try saying _that_ three times fast.)

"And _this _is for shutting the doors on my body!" Alex shouted, throwing Sys-Zero in front of a "Magic Missile," from Veronica, causing a gaping hole in the mech's back.

"You'll have to do better." Sys-Zero said, pulling an energy whip and letting a barrage loose against Veronica's RuneHawk.

"You're right." Alex said. "How about this?!" He shouted, cutting the Delta from head to toe.

"So, what do we do with them?" Gal asked, looking at the two mechs in front of them.

"What else?" Alex asked. "We bring them back to the University.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I'm proud of myself on this one. Internal conflict always wins.

**More Hilarity:**

**"Revelation Scene, take twenty-seven! And, action!"**

**"And it's so easy when you're evil!" Sys-Zero and Gear sang.**

**"That's it, I'm leaving." Tom said, walking off.**

**"Well, now what?"**

**"Get his stunt double."**


	6. Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

A/N: That's right, I'm NOT DEAD! Go me!

* * *

Chapter 5:

Guess Who's Back.

* * *

"So, how are they doing?" Veronica asked as Nurse Helia left the recovery room. It was roughly 3 AM, and the hospital was mostly empty, except the waiting room, which was still full of people. Even that one guy who is always on fire. Yeah… anyway…

"Sys Zero seems to be in stable condition, but his mind is another story. Gear seems to be mentally stable, but we've had to augment several of his limbs. What did you do to him, anyway?" Nurse Helia asked, looking up from the clipboard he was carrying, as the team either tried to hide, whistled, or tried to find another excuse.

"Well…"

"You see…"

-15 minutes later-

"And **that's** why I'm never allowed to go back to Sea World." Tom finished, looking around at his friends faces. "What? I like fish."

"Wait, how did we get onto this topic, anyway?" Eara asked, at a loss.

"Not sure." Alex answered. "Dragonlord must be having a random moment."

**You're DAMN right!**

"I don't think you can say that here."

**First amendment. Also, this is rated **_**Teen**_** for a reason. Violence and language!**

"Touché."

"Everyone, I need you to come back to GEARS immediately. I must speak with you." Dean Warlic said over their comm's.

"We're on our way."

Minutes later, the team arrived in Dean Warlic's office, waiting for Warlic himself to show up. "Ah, good, you all made it." Warlic said as he entered the room, taking them all by surprise. "Now, we have reason to believe that the Shadowscythe have obtained AI technology." Warlic said as Corona appeared from his desk, a tired look on her face. "As such, we thought that our students should have an advantage. Meet your new 'copilots.'"

**(You all probably thought I forgot.)**

"Nice!" Alex shouted as two other AI's appeared beside Corona. One was a female AI with long blue hair and eyes. The other was yet another blue-haired female AI.

"I am Zeta." The first one said. "Designation: Star Captain Stargazer; Mech: Zero."

"I am Meg." The second added. "Designation: Gal; Mech: Newbatron."

"HEY! What about the rest of us?" Tom shouted.

"We're working on it."

"Dean Warlic, we're finished the examination of the Omega." Someone said over the intercom.

"What does that mean?" Gal asked, as Warlic pulled an image up on the screen.

"We recovered the Omega, but we discovered something." Warlic explained, punching a series of keys and bringing up two sets of schematics for the Omega. "Shadowscythe technology seems to fit too well to the Omega. That's when we found _this_." He said, overlapping the schematics to provide an image of a more sleek, black and purple Omega. The heavier armor and weapons were gone, and three-pronged claws were set on the end of it's arms. "We call this the Shadow Wings mode." Warlic said.

"Dean Warlic," Corona broke in, "we're receiving a distress call from… I don't believe it…" Corona finished, passing the call through.

"If anyone can hear me, we need help in downtown Soluna City as soon as possible. Sys Zero is out of control." Gear said.

"How do we know it's you?" Alex asked.

"Just get down here and help me, damn you."

"Yep, that's him." Alex, Veronica, and Tom said together.

"Get your mech's, grab the Omega, and go!" Warlic shouted as the team ran to the hangar.

"He wasn't kidding." Gal said as they landed – thankfully in the starship this time – near the hospital. Many parts of the city were on fire, and artillery fire and explosions could be heard from somewhere ahead.

"Let's move!" Gear shouted, meeting up with them as they exited the ship, and climbing into the Omega's cockpit.

"Gear, what's happening?" Veronica asked.

"No time to explain, we have to stop him." Gear answered as the others started up their mechs and took off. "Standard vice attack." Gear ordered. "Two on each side, one in front, one behind." Gear ordered, slashing at the Delta, which retaliated by lashing out with it's whip.

"Good." Gear said, noticing everyone was in position. "Low energy output. On my count. 3…2…1… FIRE!" He said as they opened fire at Sys Zero.

"You… will not stop… the Shadowscythe…" Sys Zero said as his mech shut down.

"Grab him and let's wrap this up." Alex said.

* * *

**A/N: There were parts of this I like, and parts of this I don't. Some sections seem a little rushed to me. Anyway, keep watching. Next chapter: "Because of Neil Armstrong."**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yeah... remind me to keep these necromancers around. They do good work.**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**I'm too tired to think of a witty title.**

"Hey, does anyone get the feeling that we haven't done anything for two months... again?" Alex asked. The group

was gathered in Warlic's office, waiting for the dean to arrive. "I mean, look at the date of the last update."

**Silence, you fool.**

"But--"

**No. No one gets to break the fourth wall again for the rest of the chapter.**

"Isn't it already in shambles from this story?"

**WHAT DID I JUST SAY?**

"Whatever."

**Let's just get this filler over with.**

"Dean Warlic." Gear said, rising and saluting as Warlic entered. "You wanted to see us?"

"Ah, yes." Warlic answered, sitting behind his desk. "You have a new mission -- not from me this time. I don't know any more of the details than you do." He finished, before any of them could speak. "All I know is that Kingadent Slugwrath himself wants to see you. Is something wrong, Gear?"

"N... no, sir." Gear answered, relaxing his fist. "I just have some... issues... about him." He said. "So, when do we leave?" He asked.

"You have been out of touch." Gal said, laughing to herself.

"What does that mean?"

"Well, you're not the only one with issues about Slugwrath." Veronica said. "There's a huge traffic jam near the White Castle."

"Wait, wait, wait. We can pilot 10 story mechs, but we still have to wait on a traffic jam?" Gear asked.

"Well, it's not like we can just crush innocent people." Alex said.

"Why not? It's not like I haven't done it bef-- forget I said anything. Just go about your business." Gear said hurriedly, not making eye contact.

"Gear, is there something you want to tell us?" Tom asked.

"At this point? No."

"Dragonlord?"

**Umm... hey, look, a unicorn!**

"Whatchoo lookin at, fool?"

**I'm sorry, Mr. T.**

"Look, can we just go?" Gear asked, desperate to change the subject. "I mean, really, nobody wants me to monologue, right? No one wants this to turn into Naruto or DBZ."

"Too true. So, who has a car?" Eara asked.

* * *

"I don't believe this." Gear said, covering his face with his palm.

"What?"

"We've destroyed countless Shadowscythe squadrons, beaten the best pilot in Soluna, TWICE, and you saved me. So WHY THE *HEY!* are we driving a minivan?!"

"Because this was the only one they had at the time." Veronica answered. "Now, hold on to something."

"Why?" Tom asked.

"You ever seen the first Men in Black?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going to push the little red button."

"Everyone, either hang onto something or get into the fetal position. NOW."

"Abort the fetal position! Abort the ***HEY!***ing fetal position!" Gear shouted as he was thrown into the back of the van.

There was a crash, and everything went black.

"...e up." A distant voice was saying. "...ar, wa... p. Dammit, wake up Gear!"

"Oh, what happened?" Gear asked, looking around.

"We made it. Mostly." Alex answered, looking toward the crumpled tin can they had been riding in.

"Did anyone die?"

"We thought you did, but other than that, no one was seriously hurt."

"Well, now that you're all caught up, let's get down to business, shall we?" Slugwrath asked, walking toward the group. "There are a group of rebels stationed on the moon, and I need you to... dispose of them."

"...Understood."

* * *

"Well... does anyone feel like... we shouldn't be here?" Gal asked, looking out of the cockpit window.

"You mean the fighters aiming at us, or the mechs?" Alex asked.

"Sarcastic comments aside," Gear said, "we're getting a signal."

"Starship, you have one chance to identify yourself."

"I know that voice..." Gear said. "But, it can't be..."

"You have 30 seconds."

"Until the brave achieve their rest, the warrior must put forth his best." Gear said, his voice formal and precise.

"Come here to me, my oldest friend. And to the last, our home defend. It's good to hear your voice again, Gear."

"I could say the same, Admiral Pureheart. It has been too long."

* * *

**A/N: This was written at one in the morning. Love it, hate it, I really don't care right now.**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't know what's more impossible; the fact that I actually updated, or the fact that people haven't given up on this. This chapter was actually easy for me to write, and I didn't have to force myself to finish it. Yay.**

**"Wait, wait... Didn't you die?"**

**No. If I did, would you still be here, Gear?**

**"Hey, I'm part of your psychotic mind."**

**Exactly**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

**Revelations**

"Alright, wait." Alex said, blocking Gear as they moved between rows of soldiers. "What the hell is going on here?" He demanded. "How do you know Odessa Pureheart?" He asked, the irritation in his voice evident. "Tell me, dammit!" He shouted, causing one of the nearby soldiers to jump. "First, you agree to help Slugwrath, who you hate, and now you're dragging us to meet with the most powerful person in Lore's military?!"

"Know one thing, Stargazer." Gear answered. "I've done and seen things in my life that would drive a man insane. You will understand everything… _after_ we find Admiral Pureheart." He said, pushing Alex aside. "Now, all of you, follow me." He said, leading his group toward an adjacent hallway. "Now, let's see if I can remember the password…" He muttered to himself, focusing on the access panel in front of him. "1564786513…Damn…7898954156…Damn…4984—Fuck it." He said, grabbing the hilt of the Zero Blade, and shattering the keypad. The lock beeped twice, and the door slid open. "Knew I remembered that password." He said, handing the Zero Blade back to Alex.

"You never were a patient one, were you?" Odessa Pureheart asked, turning to face the group as they entered. "Same, predictable Clockwork." She said.

"With all due respect, Admiral," Gear said, trying to keep a level head, "skip the banter."

"Of course. You are dismissed." Pureheart said, gesturing to the soldier standing at the side of the room. "Now, why are you here?" She demanded, staring daggers at the group before her. "You, of all people, Gear…" She said, shaking her head. "You know you're hated."

"And yet here I am." Gear responded. "Now, I'll have to ask you a favor."

"What is it?"

**They need answers.**

**(Alright, I'm going to let you provide your own narration for this part. Just… no pink ponies. It won't fit.)**

"_Beginning test number 9, Bio-Weapon project Gamma."_

_Those voices…_

"_Doctor, look at this! There – functional brainwaves! We've done it!"_

_They are…_

"_Yes! Call Slugwrath immediately! Tell him that the weapon is functioning!"_

_Outside…_

"_Commander Slugwrath, we have excellent news! Project Gamma has survived the testing!"_

_Why? Why are they free…?_

"_I will be there momentarily. That fool, Alteon… Soon, everyone will bow to the will of Dinkleheim Slugwrath!"_

_Dinkleheim? Heheheheheheh._

"_Lieutenant Pureheart, please come to the weapons lab immediately."_

_Why are they free, while I am imprisoned here?_

"_Yes, soon, the bio-weapons will put us in power!"_

_Bio… weapon?_

"_What do you mean, 'weapon?'"_

"_My dear Lieutenant, these beings are no more than tools to be used for our own ends."_

_A… tool? No… No! I refuse! I will not…!_

"_Sir, look! His vital signs are skyrocketing! Brain function is increasing, pulse rate, increasing…"_

"_**I am **_**not **_**a **_**tool**_**!"**_

"_No! No, stop him, you fools! He'll destroy everything!_"

"_No… no, please, have merc – Aagh!"_

"_My name is Dr. Petr Stepanov. We were ordered by our commander, Dinkleheim Slugwrath, to create a living weapon, capable of total destruction of an enemy without remorse. We were to create the ultimate soldier – and… we succeeded---"_

The screen went dark as Odessa shut the recording off. "And there you have it. Gear destroyed almost everything in that lab. I was one of the lucky few that escaped. What happened next was inevitable – Slugwrath came to the station to find the lab destroyed, and convinced Gear to fight for him. Everything worked well, for a while. But then something happened that Slugwrath hadn't counted on. Gear developed a conscience. As it happened, he did so during the assault on Soluna city. When his squadron caught up to him, his mech had been abandoned, and all they could find were a distraught little girl and her broken mother, cradling her husband's body."

"Gear… how could you do something like that?" Veronica asked, the group backing away from him.

"I was created to fight… that's what I did." Gear, who had been silent all this time, finally said. "I was created to show no mercy, no remorse for my actions."

"But… why? Why did you fight with us against the Shadow Scythe?" Tom asked. "And when they corrupted you and the Omega, I know you were holding back."

"Because I realized that Slugwrath was wrong. I realized that the lives I was taking were those of the innocent."

"So, that's it, then." Gal said.

"What do you mean?"

"How can we fight beside you if we can't trust you?"

The point struck home. "He has a failsafe." Odessa said. "Even he has to operate within set parameters. If he goes beyond those…"

"I think I understand." Eara spoke up. "If Gear does something outside of those parameters—"

"I'll die. For real, this time."

"Such as…" Alex said, trying to draw any information out of him.

"Killing one designated as an ally." Gear answered. "Currently, Alexander Stargazer, Veronica, Gal, Eara, Tom, Warlic, Odessa Pureheart, Sys-Zero, Duncan, that one guy from the pizza place that I worked at for a while, that one woman at the museum..."

"I get it!"

"That one guy that I play games with at the Star Captains club, Mysterious Johnson, Starstorm…"

"We haven't even met her yet!"

"And others."

"Are you done?"

"I think so."

"Good, because I'm going to need your help to defeat Slugwrath." Odessa said.

"What we need is a way to draw him into the open." Alex volunteered.

"I can do that." Gear said, tuning his comm. clip. "Hey, Dinkleheim… Fuck you, I quit."

"Did he…"

"Seriously…"

"Just _do _that?"

Slugwrath, meanwhile, was as dumbstruck as the team. "Son of a bitch!" He finally shouted. "You, over there! Get me my armada! We're going to the moon!"

* * *

**A/N: I'd like to amend my above statement: I don't know what's more impossible; the fact that I updated, or the fact that I didn't break the fourth wall.**

**"But... I _like_ breaking the fourth wall!"**

**Too bad. Now, you all vaguely know Gear's past--**

**"You suck."**

**You just lost your talking privileges.**

**So now we're going to be getting ready for the battle for the ages -- with some characteristic randomness thrown in.**

**"Alex is in the holographic chamber again."**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: What? I don't have something to say every time. You expected something witty? Too bad.**

**Oh, also, en media res. Look it up.**

* * *

Chapter 9:

**Unchained Darkness:**

**Shadow Wings!**

"Dear God, _why _did I piss off the leader of the Shadow Scythe on Lore?" Gear shouted, piloting the Omega between ships. "Sure, I hate the guy, but, was this _really_ the best plan I could come up with?" He asked, not aware that the communications channel was still open.

"Okay, itemized answers." Gal said. "A: I don't know, keep fighting. B: Yes."

"I hate to break this up, but you have company." Alex chimed in. "There's a large energy signature headed your way. And… it's not friendly."

"Oh, why m—" Gear started to say as the Omega was knocked aside by an oversized fist. "Well, I've heard of people with huge egos, but this is ridiculous." He commented, looking up to see a very large mech built in Slugwrath's likeness. (Think of his actually mech on steroids, and more… not-human-ish. I made a word, _deal with it._) "So, what is it this time? Did your feelings get hurt?" He asked in a mocking voice.

"Insect!" Slugwrath shouted. "You are nothing more than a traitor, and for that, you will pay the price." He added, his mech's arm pulling back to reveal several _very_ large guns. "Do you have any last words?"

"Mommy…" Gear responded in a tiny voice.

"If I might make a suggestion, here," Corona said, her image appearing on a nearby panel, "activate the Shadow Wings."

"It hasn't been tested in combat, Corona." Gear growled, pulling the controls to the side to avoid a hail of gunfire.

"Do you really have a choice?" Corona asked.

"Point. Activating the Shadow Wings protocol." The Omega burned white for an instant, causing several pilots, friendly and Shadow Scythe, to shield their eyes. They weren't the only ones concerned.

"Gah! What is it with you heroes and your transformation sequences?!" Slugwrath shouted. "It's always that bright light with you! Why nothing darker, say, like, fading out! Fading out would be preferable to the bright light!"

"Oh, if you hate clichés, you're going to hate this." Gear said, laughing. The Omega faded, leaving behind a sleeker, humanoid version, bladed chains connecting to the shoulders. "I'm the god damn Doctor Octopus." He added. "Err… Corona, where are my controls?"

"Shadow Wings is linked to your own muscle synapses. Whatever you do, it will do."

"Bad ass."

"Very."

"Are we even needed right now?" Veronica asked, as they and the Shadow Scythe simply hovered in place.

"Just try to blow each other up!" Slugwrath and Gear said together.

"That… works?" Alex volunteered, before simply raising one of Zero's arms and firing at the nearest ship."

"That was one of ours!"

"Oh…"

"I'm okay!"

"No, you're not." Alex said, firing again.

"Alex!"

"What? You always tell us to make sure that you destroy them completely."

"Point."

"Did you forget about me?" Slugwrath asked, focusing his weapons on the Omega.

"No, it's just that I don't think you're worth my time." Gear answered, launching forward, causing the Omega to disappear for an instant. "Damn, the speed on this thing." He said to himself. "Let's put it to use. Corona, what weapons does this thing have?"

"Aside from the internet clichés that we're going to use?"

**No, you fool! The duct tape isn't strong enough! We just fixed it! *Breaking glass.***

"Well… that was… odd. Anyway, you were saying?"

"Aside from our arsenal of internet clichés, the Shadow Wings base weapons are its blades. Other than that, the core can be overloaded to produce an explosion that has the same effect as nuclear fission."

"We'll call that the 'Dark Nova.' And, how many times can I use that?"

"Three."

"I'll have to make them count, then."

"Where are you, coward?!" Slugwrath challenged, firing randomly across the battlefield, and hitting several ships on both sides. "Come out, come out, where ever you are." He said, madness creeping into his voice.

"I'm right here!" Gear answered, the blades lashing wildly and cutting at Slugwrath's weapons. "What's the matter, can't keep up?" He taunted as the larger mech struggled to keep the Omega in its sights. "Oh, tsk, tsk, Slugwrath. And here I thought you were the all-powerful dictator? You must be losing your touch."

"Is he completely insane?!" Tom shouted as he dispatched another SS ship. "That's eleven, what's your count up to?"

"Nine."

"Eighteen."

"Fourteen."

"Forty-two!"

"Alex, you just shouted that number at random, didn't you?"

"Maybe."

"You've annoyed me long enough, insect." Slugwrath cursed, turning away from Gear. "Your friends will pay for your insolence. Die!" He shouted, unleashing hell. Now completely insane, as if we needed more proof. I mean, seriously, he was trying to sell out his planet!

"I don't think so." Gear challenged, moving in front of the group. See, you've made a big mistake. Pissing me off." He added, suddenly directly in front of the mech's cockpit. "This is the end for you." He said, using one clawed hand to put the mech into a death-grip. "Corona, prepare to transfer all non-essential energy to the power core. We're ending this now."

"Confirmed. Transferring energy… now."

"Dark Nova!"

"We might want to move…" Alex said, seeing the growing ball of violet energy. "Now, would be a good time." He wasn't alone in his thinking. Both sides were breaking from the conflict, trying to get to a safe place.

"Die, Slugwrath!" Gear shouted as the energy suddenly constricted, then violently expanded.

"Holy hell. Is it over?" Eara asked once the dust had settled.

"Considering that there are parts of that giant mech floating around? I think so." Veronica answered. "But where is—"

"Hot hot hot hot hot!" Gear shouted as the Omega streaked by, still glowing from the heat of a nuclear explosion.

"One question answered." Gal said. "But, how do we get him to stop?"

"We'll figure it out."

"When?"

"In the epilogue."

***Breaking glass.* Dammit! I JUST fixed it again! Cheap ass hardware store guy! He said this tape was stronger!**

"Yeah, let's just… go over here."

* * *

**A/N: Bleh, it's 2 A.M., I'm going to bed, all of you and your opinions can burn in hell right now.**


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

When I first set out to write Lunar Shadow, I never expected anyone to take a second look at it. Frankly, I didn't care; it was done for me. Imagine my surprise when people started reviewing, and that it was received well. With that being said, I have two other stories in the works – Expect the first to be out around mid-July to late August—but they're in the planning stages for now, and I can't make any promises. I've also begun making machinima, so take a look if-- *Slap* Ow! What was that for?

"This isn't the place to promote your movies! That's what your YouTube page* is for!"

Yeah, yeah, whatever. Wait, didn't I leave you floating in space?

"Yes."

So, how did--?

"I swam. Sort of…"

You swam…

"Yes…"

Through nothing?

"Yes…"

Who are you, Chuck N-- *Slap*

"Quiet, you fool!"

So, as I was saying, machinima and stories coming in the near…ish future. Don't expect anything big or fancy on the machinima front; I'm just starting to work with it. Oh, what else was I going to say…?

"You were going to give them the preview of the next saga, right?"

You know, talking to myself is weird. You just sit over there.

"Fine…"

Without further adieu, I present to you, Lunar Shadow: The Desert Chronicles, a prologue.

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there y—"

"Gear, I swear, if you ask me that one more time, I'm turning this ship back to Lore and throwing you out!" Alex said.

"Hey, both of those things work for me."

"It's times like this when I wonder why I even agreed to help you."

* * *

"Well, howdy, y'all! My name's Clyde, and—"

"No…"

"It can't be…"

"It's a Furry! Kill it! Kill it with fire!**"

"Wait, stop!"

* * *

"Well hello, have any of you outsiders seen a man named Clyde around here?"

"Well… sort of…"

"What do you mean, 'sort of'?"

"I… may or may not have made him into a wallet…"

"Ooh, this is some nice work, what's it made out of—No, Clyde!"

"That's sick! When did you even have time to—"

"I work fast."

"But, when did you get rid of—"

"I work fast."

"Gear, where is the body?"

"By now? Chopped up and fed to vultures."

* * *

Like I said, it's a work in progress. For now, though, enjoy as I read several humiliating events from Gear's life.

"You'd better sleep with one eye open!"

* * *

November 7th, 3004: "So, I just push this button, and the blade comes out? Whoa! I almost made a BIG mistake."

January 21st, 3006: "Help! I shut myself in the pizza oven! Someone, please! It's getting very, very hot in here!"

March 16th, 3006: "Chief Duncan…" "What?" "Is it a problem when there's a hole in the wall and one of the prisoners is missing?"

August 31st, 3007: "So, Tek, I just open this panel to get to the CPU, right?" "Right, just make sure the power's off." "What? Aagh!"

* * *

**A/N: Well, I guess this is "The End," for now.**

*** draill587**

**** I have nothing against furries, I'm just playing on the general dislike.**


	11. Notice

First off, to everyone who thought this was an update, I apologize. Take this as a notice of my new account on Fictionpress -- same name. I've begun work on my first new story, "Secrets of the Five Flights," which will be posted as soon as the two-day waiting period is over.

...

I suppose that's it.


End file.
